Los Doce
by La verdadera Deidad 21
Summary: Fueron ellos doce escogidos por el maestro, uno por cada tribu, cada uno con una personalidad única que él vio como una perla, ¿Como responderian a aquello?…Este Fic corresponde a la actividad: Apóstoles de Cristo del foro Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.
1. Pescador

**L** **os Doce**

 **Fandom** **: Bible**

 **Autor (a):** **La Verdadera Deidad 21**

 **Foro** **: Christ Living in Spanish**

 **Random** **:**

 **Personaje** **:** **Simón** **Pedro**

 **Sentimiento** **:** **Ira - frustración**

 **Summary** **:** **Fueron ellos doce escogidos por el maestro, uno por cada tribu, cada uno con una personalidad única que él vio como una perla, ¿Como responderian a aquello?** **…Este** **Fic** **corresponde a la actividad: «Apóstoles de Cristo » del foro Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.**

 **~Happy Birthay ~**

 **Ramiro Balmaceda, feliz cumpleaños se que aún cuando se me olvida el día correcto de tu cumpleaños se que hoy me alegro de la esperanza de ver lo que Dios ha hecho, me ha permitido una hermosa amistad que nació en el plan de Dios y que la semilla que una vez fue una oración hoy ha sido escuchada con la fe de que sea Dios terminando de ver lo que serás...en Dios se que las cosas malas por las que pasaba, fueron para bendición y conocer a un chico que le gustaba leer.**

 **Dios te de su paz y sea él quien te de fuerzas en toda tu vida, para ser un valiente de aquellos que arrebataran el reino.**

 **Tiempo** **: Nuevo Testamento (N.T.)**

 **Palabras** **:** **402** **aprox.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Diálogos: negrita**

 **Pensamientos: Entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos y Sueños: Entre comillas y cursivas**

 **1**

 **"** **Pescador** **"**

La noche había sido dura.

Las redes solo traían absolutamente nada de peces, por así decirlo tenía la responsabilidad de su familia y su suegra bajo el trabajo de las redes.

«Ademas de los impuestos de los Romanos» pensó con el breve movimiento de la barca, el olor salado del mar y sus compañeros los hijos de Zebedeo en la otra barca cercana.

Su hermano Andrés se encontraba en el Jordán tras el hombre que se conocía por Juan el Bautista quien hablaba de Dios y su reino, por supuesto Simón no ignoraba aquello pero tenía responsabilidades.

Estaban cansados, con una seña instó a los hijos de Zebedeo a volver a la orilla donde vio a su hermano Andrés en la orilla y con una sonrisa, se notaba ansioso pero era a partir de una expectativa de algo.

Cuando estaban cerca a la orilla, bajando ya a la playa extendió las redes para lavarlas aún frustrado no quería pensar en lo siguiente que haría para sobrevivir, su hermano se acercó y le dijo con alegría.

— **Hemos encontrado al Mesías** —dijo este y señaló a un hombre que caminaba por la orilla seguido por una multitud quien luego fijo su mirada en él y sorprendido lo vio subir a su barca.

Además de eso, era un extraño y acercándose al verlo sentar en uno de los extremos de la barca sin explicar nada este lo miró.

— **Apartanos un poco de la orilla** —Simon no comprendía, pero si este hombre era un loco era mejor que hiciera caso y a pesar de todo algo en él era diferente, sacudió la cabeza mientras lo escuchaba hablarle a la gente en la orilla.

Cuando término, miró a su hermano Andrés quien estaba lo suficientemente emocionado como para recapacitar y bueno, no había sido tan mal escucharlo.

Lo vio volverse, el suave balance de la barca era un efecto que hacia de aquel hombre una persona tan diferente.

— **Boga mar adentro, y echad sus redes para pescar** —dijo.

«¿Este hombre estaba loco?» pensó pero al ver que había sido amable e incluso cuerdo deslizó la barca entre las aguas y no quería insultarlo, así que se contuvo pero con reticencia respondió:

— **Maestro, toda la noche hemos trabajado duro y no hemos pescado nada. Pero por tu palabra echaré la red.**

Sus ojos expresaban una serenidad, una que hacia de eso una locura pero también algo tan sensato.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola Dios les bendiga,**

 **Espero sea Dios ayudando y sea el Espíritu Santo guiando estos escritos que son para la honra de Dios.**

 **E** **l Llamado del Señor**

 **Fandom** **: Bible**

 **Foro** **: Christ Living in Spanish**

 **Random** **:**

 **Personaje** **:**

 **Sentimiento** **:**

 **Summary** **: …Este fic corresponde a la actividad: «Apóstoles de Cristo » del foro Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.**

 **Tiempo** **: Nuevo Testamento (N.T.)**

 **Palabras** **: aprox.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Diálogos: negrita**

 **Pensamientos: Entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos y Sueños: Entre comillas y cursivas.**

3

 **""**


	2. Temor

**L** **os Doce**

 **Fandom** **: Bible**

 **Autor (a):** **La Verdadera Deidad 21**

 **Foro** **: Christ Living in Spanish**

 **Random** **:**

 **Personaje** **:** **Simón** **Pedro**

 **Sentimiento** **:** **Alegría - emoción**

 **Summary** **:** **Fueron ellos doce escogidos por el maestro, uno por cada tribu, cada uno con una personalidad única que él vio como una perla, ¿Como responderian a aquello?** **…Este** **Fic** **corresponde a la actividad: «Apóstoles de Cristo » del foro Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.**

 **~Agradecimientos ~**

 **Doy gracias a Dios por su bendición y por todas y cada una de las cosas que ha hecho en mi vida y por cada una de las personas que he conocido hasta hoy.**

 **Ramiro Balmaceda, gracias espero en Dios que esta historia sea de bendición para cada persona que lea este fic.**

 **Dios abra su entendimiento y extienda a través de las palabras su misericordia.**

 **Tiempo** **: Nuevo Testamento (N.T.)**

 **Palabras** **:** **402** **aprox.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Diálogos: negrita**

 **Pensamientos: Entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos y Sueños: Entre comillas y cursivas**

 **2**

 **"** **Temor** **"**

Trago en seco al lanzar las redes.

El mar se veía en calma aun cuando dentro de él bullía las expectativas, las cuerdas entrelazadas parecían vacías y aún con el cansancio encima, podía decir que al mirar a los ojos al hombre del que su hermano decía era El Mesías.

Se volvió al ver movimiento en las redes, sus ojos se fijaron en las aguas del mar de Galilea que iluminado por el sol de la tarde que caía sobre las montañas que rodeaban la tierra alrededor, entonces pudo ver como en un momento aletas y peces se retorcían contra las redes emergiendo de las oscuras aguas.

«¡Santo Dios!»pensó con la emoción creciendo como los peces en la red, sonrió entonces hizo señas a los otros en la barca de sus compañeros para que lo ayudaran ya que aún jalando la red que comenzaba a romperse.

Se sintió aliviado al ver que llegaron pronto pero la emoción se propagó por ambas barcas, al ver tantos peces y pudo ver el temor difundirse entre ellos al sentir como se hundían por eso se volvió para ver el causante de aquel extraordinario suceso.

— **¡Apártate de mi, Señor, porque soy hombre pecador!** —Con el temor corriendo por su sangre, cayó de rodillas ante aquel hombre y escondiendo su rostro exclamó, no sabia que aún sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo que él.

Sintió una mano cálida y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la calidez de aquella mirada.

— **No temas, de aquí en adelante te haré pescador de hombres** —dijo, su voz disipo el Temor y al igual que él pudo ver que sus compañeros habían también temido como él, sintió que no había sido el único en entender tal acontecimiento.

En ese mutuo entendimiento recogieron los peces, volvieron a la orilla sacando las barcas a tierra dejando todo atrás lo vieron bajar de la barca y lo siguieron.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
